Tenjirō Kirinji
Summary Tenjirō Kirinji (麒麟寺 天示郎, Kirinji Tenjirō) is a member of the Royal Guard, holding the title "Hot Spring Demon" (泉湯鬼, Sentōki). Tenjirō holds the position of the First Officer of the Royal Guard as the "Divine General of the East" (東方神将, Tōhō Shinshō). Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C Name: Tenjirō Kirinji Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Shinigami Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Spearman, Pseudo-Flight, Master Healer, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 8), Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost his speed), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Water Manipulation, BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and High Temperatures (Able to bathe in his own hot spring, and without protection the water can cause the spiritual being's bodies to erode and rupture from exposure to the waters) Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (Should not be too inferior to Kenpachi and is superior to Tōshirō. Was stated by Shunsui that the combined strength of Squad Zero was greater than the Gotei 13.) Speed: Relativistic (He used shunpo to get from one of the floating cities to the main entrance to confront Yhwach, he appeared before Yhwach's Soldat could advance. During his time in Soul Society, he was known as "Lightning-Fast Tenjirō" (雷迅の天示郎, Raijin no Tenjirō) for his skill in Shunpo, should be superior to Nanao and Nemu) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class Durability: At least Large Island level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range normally, Unknown with Hot Spring Water Manipulation Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō which resembles a rowboat paddle. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: He has genuine overconfidence. He also tends to think too much during actual battles. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shunpo: A Shinigami movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Hot Spring Water Manipulation: Tenjiro is capable of summoning and manipulating hot spring water from his hot springs to burn and drain opponents of their Blood on contact and reiatsu or heal and revitalize allies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Shinigami Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Spirits Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Healers Category:Water Users Category:Aura Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 6